Talk:No Compromise/@comment-27123099-20160702190809
Finished Stage 6 pretty uneventfully. I had to do it in 2 steps though. I was able to get through 6.1 and 6.2 last night before I went to bed, but then I needed to service my car as I forgot to service after Stage 4. This afternoon, I went ahead and completed 6.3-6.5. I used my free mechanic for 6.3 and finished 6.4 and 6.5 easily without needing to service until after 6.5. Here's my quick breakdown of the races in this stage. Car stats, PR 90.6 19/28 6.1 - Endurance, no problem. I had a goal of 6.5mi, once passing 6.5, I sat against a wall and waited for the time to run out. 6.2 - Autocross, no race info and no off-track. Funny how FM uses races like this to keep down the bot management strategies. I just counted in my head. As I got near the end, my head math was saying I was getting close and I was still a little bit away. I sped up and ended up finishing with 0.5sec to spare! 6.3 - 4 Lap Cup event, must overtake 26 cars (in a field of 22), and must lap at least 1 opponent. I passed the field and continued on, on the 3rd lap, I started passing opponents. Once I got to 26 overtakes, the race ended right then. Happened early on in the 4th lap. No problem. 6.4 - Speed Snap, with a 16sec time limit. Another event made to keep the players honest. No time to back up and get more space for this, you just need to race it and see what you get. I actually clipped the wall on one turn, but it didn't slow me enough to keep me from winning on my first attempt. I even slowed a little before the finish to keep from wining by too much. Finished with 160.xx against 156.xx. 6.5 - 3 lap "Cup" on the Daytona Motorcycle Course against a single opponent. Race ends once you overtake the 488 GTE. I caught up to the 488 GTE pretty easily, maybe 1/3 through the 1st lap. Instead of passing right away, I figured I'd sit back and wait to pass until the last lap. My thought is that maybe the AI calculation includes some info on how quickly you pass the opponent on events like this. However, being a tougher course (for me anyhow), I turned the brake assist to high to keep me from going off-track. The 488 GTE would pull ahead in the infield part of the course, but once on the banks of the oval, the top speed of the FXX K allowed me to catch up. So I was pretty comfortable with this setup. On the last lap, I turned the brake assist back to low right before entering the banked corners and I was right behind the 488 GTE entering the chicane. Once back onto the banks, I caught up to and passed the 488 GTE easily and the race ended then. Stage 6 was not much trouble, though I'm sure my upgrades helped this since I was above the recommended PR for much of this Stage thanks to my additional R$ upgrades that completed overnight. I'm still expecting the recommended PR to get to about 94 by the end, with 2 stages left and the recommended PR sitting at 89.7 right now, we're well on track for that. The daily increase (end of stage to end of stage) has been hovering near 2 for the entire event so far. If that keeps up, we'll be pretty close to PR 94 by the end of Stage 8. In any case, I'm hoping my current upgrades can pull me through, not planning to spend more than I have currently on this car.